Spending Time with the Cleaner
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: Rock is asked to inspect Sawyer's handy work for the Triads. After making a random comment, a certain someone starts to take an interest in the Japanese man. RockxSawyer, Lemon, One Shot.


**Author's Note: I've been working on a RockxJane fanfiction that a friend on this website requested. However, I've always wanted to write a RockxSawyer fanfiction because next to Revy and Eda, Sawyer is my next favourite pairing for Rock. There's something about that girl I really like. So in between writing that RockxJane fanfiction, I decided to have a go at writing a RockxSawyer fanfiction. Let me know what you guys think. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"So what exactly do I have to do?" Rock asked.

Revy sighed, making a sharp left. "Basically, you look inside a room and tell them if you think it looks good."

"I?" He wasn't sure how this made sense.

Revy put out her cigarette in the ash tray. "The rooms been cleaned. You need to tell us if it looks normal."

Rock sighed. "Why would anyone care? People get killed in this town every day."

"Because this was a killing from one of the major parties in this town to another. If the Italians think that the Triads killed one of their men, even a minor one, there could be conflict. Even we like a sense of peace."

"Would the Italians really go to war for something as minor as killing a grunt?"

"There the only ones that would. Anyone else and we wouldn't be going."

That did make sense to Rock. "Fine but why am I the 'checker'?"

"Because you're the cities go to 'normal guy'." Revy parked the car. "Look, stop complaining. You're getting paid two grand to look and say a room is normal. I'm the one that's getting ripped off. Two grand isn't enough to make me spend time with chinglish."

Rock smiled. He got out of the car and followed her into the apartment. When they made it to the third floor, they saw Taiwanese woman not that far away.

"Oh, slutty bitch and dumbass finally here." She called out.

"Fuck." Revy muttered. "Hey chinglish, let us in. I want to go home."

"You still pleasant as always." she said, balancing a knife on her finger. "No wonder you can get only whipped man."

Revy stepped closer, getting right in her face. "I suppose that hanging out with a guy that thinks he's a wizard is better company."

Both of them looked ready to come to blows

"Let's just go in to room and get this done." Rock said, trying to stop them from hitting each other. "The sooner this is done, the sooner you can say goodbye to each other."

The two girls glared at Rock before looking back at each other. Revy steeped back. Shenhua opened the door. "Dumbass is right. I want to get far away from you."

Rock let out a sigh of relief before walking into the room. He noticed one person was in the room. It was the girl known as the cleaner, Sawyer. She was dressed up like someone who was about to go into surgery. She even had a mask over her face. Rock still remembered that time she went at him with a chainsaw while he was protecting Benny's now girlfriend. Still, when she curled up in to a ball because she was insecure without her ultravoice, he found it cute in someway.

Rock felt a smack on his back. "Well, hurry up!"

Rock nodded everything looked good. It didn't look brand new. More like someone had been living there for fifteen years. Still there was something bothering him about it.

"It smells."

"What you say?" Shenhua asked.

"The room smells like someone died in it." he elaborated.

"Everything smell like dead body in th-" Shenhua stopped when Sawyer raised her hand. She took off her mask and started walking around the room. She pulled out her ultravoice.

"He's right… Give me ten… minutes." Came her robotic voice.

Revy groaned. "Fine, but I'm going to guard outside the building. Rock, you stay here and come out when the job is done." Revy didn't wait for her partner to respond. She walked right out of the room.

Shenhua turned before she walked out and said. "I know dumbass is annoying, but don't kill him Sawyer when you alone with him." Sawyer gave her a thumbs up. The Taiwanese woman laughed as she closed the door.

"Sit down." Rock turned to see Sawyer pointing at a particular chair. Rock did as he was told. Sawyer then reached into her back and pulled out to vials of liquid and a spray bottle half full of water. She mixed them together and sprayed around the room. The room now smelt like a man that hadn't bathed in two weeks. How the hell did this woman know the perfect scent for that?

"You know, you're pretty amazing." Rock commented.

When Sawyer stopped moving, Rock wondered if his random comment might've got him in trouble.

She turned to face Rock. "What did you… mean by that?"

She wasn't showing anything on her face. He quickly thought of something to say.

"There's just something to admire in what you do. This room looks completely untouched and I'm sure that it wasn't this way when you got here. I may not agree with what you do, but there's no denying how talented you are."

Rock sat there nervously as Sawyer stared at him. She turned back around and continued working. Rock felt relieved.

When she finished spraying the room with whatever was in that bottle, she pulled a bottle of cologne out and sprayed twice.

"How does it… smell now?"

Rock stood up and smelt the room. Rock let out a laugh.

"This may sound weird, but it smells exactly how I imagine an Italian Gantsa would smell. It's like I'm in the godfather."

Rock looked over at Sawyer and saw she wasn't laughing. Rock might be running out of his nine lives around this woman.

"You can go."

Rock nodded. He walked out the door, and headed for the stairs.

Shenhua walked into to see her friend. "I hope dumbass wasn't too much trouble." Sawyer didn't answer as she watched the Japanese man leave.

* * *

Rock and Revy went back to work for two hours before the day ended. Since it was Friday, Revy was going to take the car to the church to, and as she said, "Drink that bitch under the table." She was dropping Rock off a Yellow Flag on the way.

"Don't stay too late." she said stopping outside the bar.

Rock nodded. "I'll only have two drinks. I'll leave before it's dark."

Revy nodded and drove off. It was just as rowdy as usual in Yellow Flag. Rock walked up to sit by his regular stool. Boa noticed Rock and quickly poured him a Bacardi.

"No Two Hands today?" he asked.

"She's drinking with Eda today." Boa nodded, looking slightly relieved that she wasn't there. He placed the glass in front of him and walked to serve someone else.

Rock took a big swig of his drink. It had been a weird day. Out of all the things he's been asked to do since he came to this city, checking a room seemed to be one of the simplest and one of the weirdest.

There was also talking to that girl Sawyer. He felt like when he made his comments she really did just want to know what he meant. Almost like a normal person. But you can never be too sure in this town.

Rock finished his two drinks and was about to say goodbye to Boa but noticed he had a scared look on his face. Rock looked when he was staring at and saw Sawyer sitting on the stool next to him.

Rock felt nervous. Why was she sitting next to him?

Deciding he better say something, he blurted out, "How are you? Was your boss impressed with your work?"

She looked at him for a second before turning to Boa. "Give me… two of... what he was… having."

Boa nodded. He quickly got another glass and filled them both up. Rock noticed that he filled Sawyer's glass slightly more than his own. He then left the two alone.

Sawyer lifted her glass in the air. When Rock noticed her glancing at him, he lifted his glass and clinked it with hers.

"Cheers."

Sawyer nodded and the two drank the whole glass.

Rock sat there for a while, not knowing what to do.

"So, how are you Sawyer?"

"Frederica…"

Rock turned to her. "What?"

"My name is… Frederica."

Rock noticed her face was slightly red, almost as if she was embarrassed.

 _"She can't be."_ Rock thought.

Suddenly, someone slammed their hand on the bench next to Sawyer. Rock noticed they were with the Italians.

 _"Fuck."_

"Hey, midget." One of the three men said with a thick Italian accent. Sawyer didn't look up at them.

"See you're acting tough. Fine then just listen. We know you cleaned out our associates room. We also know he's dead. Tell us who hired you and we won't hurt you… much."

Sawyer put her ultravoice to her throat and said. "I did… nothing to… your associates room… Leave now… I'm trying to have… a good time."

The Italian's didn't budge. "We know what you did. You either tell us now, or you're coming with us."

She looked up at them. "You smell like… Cheap cologne and cigars… It's ruining my… sinuses."

One of the Italians got really angry and grabbed her by the shirt. Rock didn't know what compelled him, but he got and grabbed his arm. "Let her go!"

"Get off!" he yelled, shoving Rock off of him. His back hit the floor hard. Sawyer went down to check if he was ok. The Italian was about to grab her when one of his friends stopped him.

"Do you have any idea who you knocked down?" he asked.

"A chink?"

"That's that fry faced bitches favourite pet from the Lagoon company." His eye's widened.

When Sawyer was checking him she noticed there was look coming from his eye's. He stood up, brushing Sawyer off him and walked to the Italians.

"And what if I was to tell you that It was Hotel Moscow that killed your friend?"

The Italians all turned to Rock. There was a smirk on his face. "I wonder if your boss did decide to go to war with Hotel Moscow if you guys would survive. As much as you guys are blinded by ego, you know you wouldn't stand a chance."

The one that knocked him down earlier looked ready to pull his gun, but his friend stopped him.

"We better not run into you again." He took his friends and walked away.

When they left, Rock turned to Sawyer. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Sawyer just stared at him.

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

Sawyer stood up and said. "I'm... fine."

"Good." Rock said with a smile. "I'm sorry about this," Sawyer looked up, wondering what he was apologising for. "I guess I made poor judgement when looking at that room. I'm sorry that my mistake put you endanger."

Sawyer's eye's widened and a blush covered her face.

"Are you ok?" Rock asked.

Sawyer grabbed Rock by the wrist and started dragging him out of the bar.

"Where are you taking me?!" Sawyer didn't respond as she dragged him through the streets.

* * *

She ended up dragging him to an apartment building. The walked up the stairs and stood in front of a room. Sawyer let go of his wrist to open the door.

"Hey, if I did something wr-" The door opened and she grabbed him again. This time, by the shirt. She pulled him into a bedroom and threw him onto the bed.

Rock was nervous now. Was he going to be the butter and this mattress the bread, like she described through him that one time? He lifted up his head and noticed that she was slowly crawling towards him. There was a smirk on her face. When she was above him, they looked into each other's eyes. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and began kissing him.

 _"What the hell?"_ Rock thought.

Sawyer's teeth gripped onto his bottom lip and forced her tongue inside his mouth. Her tongue ran along his own, gently playing with it. Rock felt his head spinning. The way this girl moved his tongue was driving him crazy. He could already feel himself getting hard underneath her small slender body.

Sawyer removed her mouth from his. Rock opened his eye's, panting. He noticed an annoyed look on her face. Before he could say anything, she started kissing him again. She moved her hands up to run through his hair.

Rock didn't know why, but he started kissing her back. His tongue moved along with hers and wrapped her hands around her back. He felt her mouth vibrating around his tongue. Maybe because he didn't kiss her back was why she was annoyed earlier.

When she pulled away, she pressed her forehead to his and they both panted. Sawyer reached down for his pants to pull his zipper. She reached inside and grabbed his erection. When it was fully out, she looked down at it, licking her lips.

"Wait!" Rock panted out. She looked down at him. "Why… are you do-" She placed a finger on his lips and gave him a smile. Rock was speechless.

Sawyer pulled off her top. Rock blushed a bit when he saw her small breast. Her petite body with a few scars made her look like a real hot badass. When she removed her skirt, only her panties and legging remained. When she noticed Rock staring, she gave him a smile. She moved down to his hardness. Her legs went to either side of his shoulders, her crotch above his face.

Sawyer grabbed his erection and strocked it a couple of times before putting her mouth around the head. Rock let out a groan as her tongue swirled as gently as it did in his mouth. She then slowly started to move her head up and down.

Rock felt like he was in ecstasy. He then noticed that Sawyer's panties were getting wet right in front of him. The sweet scent made him reach a hand up and pulled her panties back slightly seeing her glistening wet pussy. There were no scars on it like the rest of her body. He lifted his head up, giving it a lick. He could feel her mouth suck his cock like a vacuum when he did that.

He lifted his face to her crotch and began licking her pussy. He penetrated the lips, digging her tongue deep inside her. Rock moved one hand to her clitoris and began to play with it.

Sawyer started to go deeper with her mouth. Rock felt as if he was at his limit.

He removed his face from her crotch. "Sawyer, I'm close!"

When Sawyer heard that, she moved her mouth all the way down the length of his cock. It was too much for Rock to handle. He came inside her. Sawyer made sure to swallow it all before removing herself from his cock.

When Sawyer turned around, she saw Rock's eye's glazed over. She chuckled, giving him a kiss that brought him back to his senses. Her hand reached down to his cock and positioned herself above him.

Rock looked into her eyes. "You're serious?"

She gave him a wink and impaled herself onto him. Rock moaned as he felt himself go inside her. She was so tight. When he was fully inside her, she placed her hands on his chest and started to move up and down.

She moved slowly at first but began to increase her speed. It may have been a long time, but he had never felt like this before. The tightness of his body was driving him crazy. Sawyer started to go a little faster. Rock looked up and saw Sawyer face looking so turned on, her tongue hung from her mouth. It was so hot.

Rock sat up and grabbed her by the chin. He brought his lips to hers and gave her a quick kiss before flipping her back onto the bed. He began thrusting into her widely. Rock saw the pleasure on her face. After thrusting into her a few more time before removing himself from her and releasing onto her stomach and chest.

Rock collapsed right next to her. Sawyer got some semen onto her hand. She then placed her fingers into her mouth and swallowed it all. Sawyer turned her body next to Rock's. They stared at each other for a while.

"Did… you enjoy… it?" Rock asked with a bit of a smile.

Sawyer smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She scouted over to him and closed her eyes. Rock did the same, resting his chin on top of her head.

* * *

"Oh my god!"

Rock opened his eyes and saw Shenhua standing above him.

 _"Why the hell is she in my room?"_

Suddenly it all came back to Rock. He looked to his side and saw Sawyer opening her eye's. Rock sat up.

"Um… I… um"

"Dumbass! Get out room and talk to me now!"

Rock got out of the bed, not wanting to know what would happen if he didn't do what she said. When Shenhua closed the door she looked at Rock waiting for him to say something.

After a silence that felt like forever, Rock opened his mouth to speak. "I don't know what happened. It was all a spur of th-" Shenhua put her hand up.

"I not mad. If you have sex with Sawyer, it because she want to." She then leaned her face close to him. "I only ask one thing."

"What?" Rock asked.

There was an evil look in her eyes. "I get to tell bitch."

Rock eye's widened. "No way. She'll kill me."

Shenhua put her hands on both his shoulders. "You Sawyer's lover so I protect you Rock."

 _"What?"_ Did she just call him by his nickname?

"So, we have a deal?" Rock slowly nodded. "Good. Now you go back to room. I make breakfast." She left him standing there, wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
